I hear the darkness call
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Serie Drabbles; Él es Luke, trabaja para Kronos y así es cómo llegó, cómo lo vivió y cómo lo sufrió. La cara de Luke de la historia. The Lightning Thief-The Last Olympian Separados . Luke! Para Anna & Meli
1. Máscara

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, excepto Luke, de quien me acabo de dar cuenta estoy enamorada, porque él pertenece a mi corazón.

**Summary: **Él es Luke, trabaja para Kronos y así es cómo llegó, cómo lo vivió y cómo lo sufrió. La cara de Luke de la historia. TLT-TLO. Luke!

**Nota: **Gracias a Anna, mi espo, por ayudarme con el título de la serie, y por supuesto va para ella, porque ya me dejo muchos reviews amor y porque se lo merece ¡Y no me contradiga señorita!

**Nota2: **El título es de la canción Ashen Paradise de Heavenly.

**Nota3: **También va para Melissa, porque bueno, porque sí, porque sin ella y sin Anna mi vida no estaría Percyseada.

**Nota4: **Cada drabble dirá a qué libro pertenece y eso, están en desorden, pero hay aviso de spoilers.

* * *

I Hear The Darkness Call

**1**

**Máscara**

«I'm Morpheus in a Masquerade»

Cain's offering.

(The Lightning Thief)

Te miras al espejo y la notas, la máscara que has llevado desde que perdiste tu corazón y tu alma, un antifaz que intenta ocultar eso ante todos.

Sales de tu cabina y Annabeth te sonríe, la rubia y dulce niña que cree en ti ciegamente (te vendería su alma si se la pidieras) y algo, en el vacío que es tu ser se revuelve, porque _todos _confían en ti, y la emboscada que les preparaste está lista para caerles.

Le sonríes de vuelta, tu máscara está hecha a tu medida.


	2. Veneno, la cura

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, excepto Luke, de quien me acabo de dar cuenta estoy enamorada, porque él pertenece a mi corazón.

**Summary: **Él es Luke, trabaja para Kronos y así es cómo llegó, cómo lo vivió y cómo lo sufrió. La cara de Luke de la historia. TLT-TLO. Luke!

**Nota: **Gracias a Anna, mi espo, por ayudarme con el título de la serie, y por supuesto va para ella, porque ya me dejo muchos reviews amor y porque se lo merece ¡Y no me contradiga señorita!

**Nota2: **El título es de la canción Ashen Paradise de Heavenly.

**Nota3: **También va para Melissa, porque bueno, porque sí, porque sin ella y sin Anna mi vida no estaría Percyseada.

**Nota4: **Cada drabble dirá a qué libro pertenece y eso, están en desorden, pero hay aviso de spoilers.

* * *

I Hear The Darkness Call

**2 **

**Veneno, la cura**

«You'll be the poison,

You'll be the cure»

The All-American Rejects

(The Sea of the Monsters)

Tomas el frasco entre tus manos, lo frotas entre ellas, mientras sudan frío al igual que tu frente. Los nervios recorren cada fibra de tu cuerpo. Respiras hondo para evitar algo que sucede igualmente. Una lágrima corre por tu mejilla y cae sobre el cristal que contiene el veneno… O _la cura_, como prefieres llamarlo.

Subes la colina hasta que sin darte cuenta has traspasado el borde mágico.

—Lo siento —le susurras posando tus labios en el grueso tronco.

Acaricias el tronco y dejas caer el poderoso veneno sobre toda la corteza y otra lágrima se apodera de tu rostro mientras envenenas al árbol que solía ser y será Thalia.


	3. Mi verdadero nombre

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, excepto Luke, de quien me acabo de dar cuenta estoy enamorada, porque él pertenece a mi corazón.

**Summary: **Él es Luke, trabaja para Kronos y así es cómo llegó, cómo lo vivió y cómo lo sufrió. La cara de Luke de la historia. TLT-TLO. Luke!

**Nota: **Gracias a Anna, mi espo, por ayudarme con el título de la serie, y por supuesto va para ella, porque ya me dejo muchos reviews amor y porque se lo merece ¡Y no me contradiga señorita!

**Nota2: **El título es de la canción Ashen Paradise de Heavenly.

**Nota3: **También va para Melissa, porque bueno, porque sí, porque sin ella y sin Anna mi vida no estaría Percyseada.

**Nota4: **Cada drabble dirá a qué libro pertenece y eso, están en desorden, pero hay aviso de spoilers.

* * *

I Hear The Darkness Call

**3 **

**Mi verdadero nombre**

«Call me by my true name»

Cain's offering.

(The Lightning Thief)

—Luke —te llama Percy. Lo miras y logras mostrar la sonrisa que él espera.

—Percy —siseas con los dientes apretados.

Merece, que después de todas las ovaciones, sólo reciba un _siseo de su nombre. _

—¿Está todo bien, Luke? —te pregunta y sientes la superioridad en su tono de voz.

Y lo hace de nuevo, menciona tu nombre como si nada, mientras tú extrañas irremediablemente a los lacayos sumisos llamándote por tu verdadero nombre… _Lord. _


	4. Como respirar

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan, excepto Luke, de quien me acabo de dar cuenta estoy enamorada, porque él pertenece a mi corazón.

**Summary: **Él es Luke, trabaja para Kronos y así es cómo llegó, cómo lo vivió y cómo lo sufrió. La cara de Luke de la historia. TLT-TLO. Luke!

**Nota: **Gracias a Anna, mi espo, por ayudarme con el título de la serie, y por supuesto va para ella, porque ya me dejo muchos reviews amor y porque se lo merece ¡Y no me contradiga señorita!

**Nota2: **El título es de la canción Ashen Paradise de Heavenly.

**Nota3: **También va para Melissa, porque bueno, porque sí, porque sin ella y sin Anna mi vida no estaría Percyseada.

**Nota4: **Cada drabble dirá a qué libro pertenece y eso, están en desorden, pero hay aviso de spoilers.

* * *

I Hear The Darkness Call

**4**

**Como respirar**

«Todo lo que a ti te sale al natural,

A mí me sale mal»

(Caramelos de Cianuro)

Lo miras. Recibiendo esas ovaciones que te pertenecen. ¿Cómo iba él rescatar el rayo de Zeus si tú no lo hubieses robado? Lo odias. Sólo eso puedes hacer al verlo con esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro, mientras _todos _lo reciben como a un héroe.

Si tan sólo pudieses una sola vez vencerlo. Sonríes maliciosamente rozando el filo de tu doblemente asesina espada… Algún día lo harás. Lo vencerás, lo verás caer. Un día, tú estarás ahí cuando diga sus últimas palabras confundidas entre sus gemidos de dolor mientras deja ir su último aliento y se va al Inframundo para no volver. Lo odias y eso jamás cambiará.

Sabes, que si no fuese un hijo de Poseidón todo sería diferente. Si no tuviera el control de todos los mares, ya estuviese muerto. Sabes que si él fuese tu hermano, ya lo hubieses podido estrangular. Sabes, que si tuviese un padre como el tuyo, Percy Jackson sería ya una vieja leyenda que leen los niños pensando que nada de eso sucedió en realidad. Sí, de momento a él todo le sale al natural y por ahora todos creen que tú eres un fracasado, pero tu plan funciona a la perfección.


End file.
